The New Pac Neighbor
by inswny03
Summary: A new neighbor moves into Pacopolis and makes friends with Pac Man,Cylindria,Spiral,Inky,Blinky,Pinky,and Clyde. He also helps Pac Man defeat the ghosts and a giant monster sent by Lord Betrayus.


It was one ordinary day for Pac Man who was busy eating up the ghosts sent by Betrayus as usual.

After Pac Man finished eating the last of the ghost he noticed a hover moving van.

"Someone must be new in town." Pac Man thought and went to go greet the new neighbor.

"Welcome to Pacopolis." said Pac Man.

"Thanks for the welcome." said the new neighbor and then he turned to see Pac Man.

"Oh my gosh. Are you the one and only Pac Man?" the new neighbor asked.

"Yes sir I am." Pac Man answered.

"I've heard of you on the news an honor meeting you here in Pacopolis for the first time." the new neighbor said as he frantically shook Pac Man's hand.

"And it's nice to meet a fan such as yourself." Pac Man replied. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Ian's the name. Adventure is my game." the new neighbor said with determination.

"So Ian do you have any friends?" Pac Man asked out of the blue.

"Sadly I don't." Ian said as he sighed. "Whenever I try to it always results in me getting clobbered by an object or getting shredded to ribbons by a pet." Ian explained.

"Ouch." Pac Man exclaimed.

"Sometimes the past really gets to you doesn't it?" Ian said.

"I see your point." replied Pac Man as he thought of his long lost parents.

"And that's coming from a person who doesn't have parents and has autism." Ian said as he finished unloading the moving van.

"You don't have parents either?" Pac Man asked.

"Yep. It's true." Ian answered with a sad sigh.

"I think we have at least one thing in common." said Pac Man.

Ian thought of it. "Maybe your right." he replied.

Just then Spiral and Cylindria flew up to Pac Man on their hoverboards.

"Hey Pac." greeted Spiral.

"What's up?" asked Cylindria.

"I made a new friend." Pac Man answered.

"Who's your new comrade?" Spiral asked.

Pac Man then pointed to Ian who was getting a nice breath of fresh air.

"Hey Ian!" Pac Man called.

"Yeah?" Ian asked as he turned around.

"There's some friends I'd like you to meet." Pac Man replied.

Ian walked up to Pac Man,Cylindria,and Spiral.

"These are my friends Cylindria and Spiral." Pac Man said as he introduced his friends.

"Pleased to meet you both." Ian said as he shook hands with Cylindria and Spiral.

"Are you new here?" Spiral asked.

"Yes I am." Ian answered.

"It's nice to meet a newcomer to Pacopolis." said Cylindria.

"Anyways we were on our way to get lunch. Wanna join us?" Pac Man asked.

"You bet I will.I'm starving anyway." said Ian as he rubbed his tummy.

The four friends later on got burgers for lunch.

"Boy am I happy to be hanging out with you guys." Ian said as he chewed up his burger.

"We're glad you are." replied Spiral.

"I know I already told Pac Man this but did you know I have autism?" Ian asked.

"That's so cool." replied Spiral.

"But Autism is no laughing matter." Ian explained. "Autism is a disability that I have."

"I see." replied Spiral. "I'm sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Don't be because that's a very good comment." Ian said.

Just then Inky,Blinky,Pinky,and Clyde showed up.

"Hiya Paccums." said Pinky.

Clyde then saw Ian. "Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Ian." said Spiral.

"And he's new here." said Cylindria.

The four ghosts flew up to Ian.

"This is Inky,Blinky,Pinky,and Clyde." said Pac Man as he introduced the ghosts to Ian.

"Pleased to meet you ghosts." said Ian as he shook each hand of each ghost.

"We really came here to warn you about Lord Betrayus's scheme." said Pinky.

Ian was confused. "Who's he?" he asked.

"Lord Betrayus is the evil ruler of the Netherworld." Spiral explained.

"Oh my." Ian exclaimed. Just then a whole lot of ghosts began to invade Pacopolis.

"Looks like trouble." said Pac Man. Then he,Cylindria,Spiral,and Ian sprung into action.

Pac Man ate some of the ghosts while Cylindria,Spiral,and Ian fended some of them off.

"Eat my vacuum." Ian shouted and sucked up some of the ghosts with a vacuum cleaner.

Just then a giant monster was attacking Pacopolis.

"Looks like a monster sent by Lord Betrayus." said Ian.

"Time to power up." said Pac Man as he handed Ian a few power berries and ate one to power up to grow giant as Ian did the same.

"Wow. Talk about being a big name to Pacopolis." said Ian and then he burst out laughing.

"Eyes on the prize Ian." Pac Man reminded him.

"Right." Ian exclaimed as he regained his composure.

Then the two battled the monster until Pac Man ate the monster which turned out to be a giant sized ghost.

"The monster was a ghost the whole knew?" Ian said with a surprised look on his face.

After the battle Ian and Pac Man shrank back to normal.

"We did it." Ian exclaimed as he and Pac Man gave each other a high five.

Much later Ian and his new friends were busy enjoying the sunset.

"I'm glad Pacopolis is back to normal." Ian said as he smiled with pleasure.

"So are we." said Cylindria.

"But if there's one thing I'm glad about the most is that I love to hangout with you guys." Ian said with tears of joy.

"Aww 're crying tears of joy." Pac Man exclaimed.

"I am because I'm really happy. All and all today was just made it awesome was becoming friends with you guys."

"I'm glad we made your day awesome." said Spiral.

Then Ian gave each of his new friends a hug.

Later that night Ian was saying goodbye to his friends.

"See you guys tomorrow." Ian called.

"Bye Ian. Have a good evening." called Pac Man.

After that Ian went inside his new house.

"What a day." Ian said to himself. "I should write it down in my journal." he added.

The End.


End file.
